Wesley Crusher
by Writerlover
Summary: something unexpected happens to Wesley
1. Chapter 1

**Wesley Crusher**

Disclaimer: I don't own Star trek: the next generation.

Ch.1

It was a normal day with the crew flying through space heading to Starfleet headquarters for a small convention. Everyone was in his or her normal positions. Wesley Crusher was punching in commands for the computer and after a few minutes, he stopped and looked at the big scene in front of him. Then he slightly dropped his head forward. From behind, it looked to Captain Picard that he was still looking at the screen. Except Wesley had drifted off to sleep sitting up.

"Ensign, warp 8," Captain Picard said to Wesley.

There was a small pause.

"Ensign, warp 8," he said again.

Wesley didn't say, aye captain, since he was sleeping.

Data looked over and walked quickly to Wesley.

"Wesley!"

"Yes?" he asked disorientated.

"Captain Picard said warp 8. Are you okay? You look tired," Data said.

"Yeah, just a little sleepy," Wesley said punching in warp 8.

Data returned back to his seat and Wesley turned around facing the captain.

"Sorry sir, just a little sleepy. It won't happen again, sir," Wesley said.

"It better not," Captain Picard replied.

After few minutes, Wesley turned around again.

"Sir, with your permission, may I take a nap in my quarters?"

"Of course," the captain replied back.

As Wesley started walking up the ramp toward the elevator, he suddenly collapsed.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

Ding.

"Picard to sickbay."

"Dr. Crusher here sir."

"Your son just collapsed on the bridge. So please come get him."

"Oh my goodness! I'll come immediately."

A few hours, Wesley began to wake up, not in his quarters, but sickbay. He saw his mother standing next to his bed going over the medical reports about him.

"Mom?" he asked confused.

Yes, hon. You'll be alright."

"How, what? I thought I was heading towards my quarters instead of here."

"You collapsed on the bridge. I'm trying to figure out the cause behind it."

"It's probably just exhaustion. I've been working hard this week and maybe it caught up with me."

"Maybe," his mother said unsure.

"I'll go to my quarters, where it's more comfortable and take my needed nap," Wesley said as he got up and slide off the table. Again he collapsed to the ground. Dr. Crusher picked him up and onto the bed and she started to exam him again.

Ding.

"Picard to sickbay."

"Crusher here sir."

"How's Wesley?"

"Not good. He thought that it was exhaustion but he just collapsed again."

"Well update when you find something."

"Okay."

"Picard out."

She continued on with her work.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

Dr. Crusher continued to exam her son. A few hours later, Wesley started to wake up again with a slight headache.

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm here again, right?"

"I'm afraid so."

"This can't be possible because I got work to do and Picard and Riker are expecting me to finish within the deadline," Wesley said trying to sit up.

"Sorry son, you're not going anywhere. Captain Picard and Commander Riker will understand since I've briefed Captain Picard on your current condition," she said.

"Fine but I still have to finish my work whether I'm sick or not," Wesley said sitting up fully on the table.

For the next couple of minutes, Dr. Crusher and her son kept arguing with each other. Finally Dr. Crusher went to drastic measures. She really didn't want to do it but she had no other choice.

Quickly she grabbed a phaser.

" I have to go to work and finish.." that was how far he got when suddenly the phaser took affect and he collapsed on the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

Dr. Crusher continued checking over her son and trying to figure out what was wrong with him. She was at it for a couple of hours when Wesley started to show signs of waking up.

She walked over to his bed and said, "Come on son. You can do it. Just open your eyes."

A few minutes later, he started to open up his eyes. He had a confused look on his face and then his mother explained to him that he had to use a phaser on him.

Suddenly a minute after she was done talking, and out of nowhere, Wesley started to act like a wild animal, thrashing at his mother and he had a weird look in his eyes. Dr. Crusher still had no idea what was wrong with him. So she used the phaser on him again and he fell unconscious once more. She even ordered restraints on his hands and legs.

The only symptoms that she could conclude from her son were: fainting, being tired and acting wild. She researched different planets to see if they had similar cases. Her attention was so focused on the research, that she didn't see or hear her son waking up until she heard him thrashing around and trying to get free of the restraints.

She hurried over to him.

"Mom? Why am I in restraints? You know I won't try to hurt you."

"You actually tried to scratch me at one point."

"I did?" Wesley asked confused.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

"You don't remember doing it?"

"No, not al all."

"I'm going to add a slight case of memory loss to my list of your symptoms."

"You're making a list? Why?"

"Yep, because I'm not sure what you have yet."

"Since your making a list, add headaches often."

"You have headaches? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought that it was going to go away but it has only gotten worse."

She gave him a sedative in the neck to ease the pain.

"Better?"

"Yeah a little."

"Okay."

Then Wesley's eyelids started to droop. Right before he fell asleep completely, his mom asked,

"Did you go somewhere on vacation that no one knew about? Maybe you contracted whatever this is there."

"Come to think of it, I went to a paradise planet called Allysis that someone told me about. I stayed there for a couple of days."

"Did you eat or drink anything while you were there?"

"I drank something called.." he began as his eyelids started to droop more.

"What's it called?"

Right before he was about to answer, his mother noticed that he started to perspiration a bunch, which sometimes led to fevers. She felt his forehead and he was indeed running a fever. His face color started to fade a little.

"The drink is called Babau." Then Wesley passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6

A minute after she heard the name, she began researching it. Pretty soon she had the information that she needed. She contacted Picard and told him to come to sickbay because she was going to explain everything including the information that she had found.

"Before Wes passed out, he told me that he went to a paradise island called Allysis and that he drank something called Babau while he was there. I did some research and Babau is a drink that the individuals share when they have a visitor. They don't expect human visitors often. The people that live there are not humans but they are aliens, that live forever because they keep taking some medication for that reason. They are good aliens and they make friends easily.

Their species is called Callus. I also looked more into the contents of the drink. It's very similar to orange juice on our planet except they place a few drops of a drug called Slipus. It's a harmless drug and it helps the aliens to live forever. I guess Wes had some of it and it affected him differently since he's not one of them. I'll try and contact the leader of Callus whose name is Daphes and explain the situation at hand."

"Okay, continue to update me on this situation."

"Will do, sir."

Then Captain Picard returned back to the bridge while Dr. Crusher contacted Daphes. After the conference was done with Daphes, she checked on her son. He was in and out of consciousness, he was delirious since he still had the fever and he still had the restraints. She placed a wet cloth on his forehead and she also noticed that he started to shake. He tried to warm himself up but that was hard because of the restraints. She covered him with a blanket.

Then a few hours later, Dr. Crusher called Captain Picard and asked him to rejoin her for another meeting.

"I have contacted and talked to Daphes, he informed me that he has never had a situation like this before. They do have an antidote for an occasion such as this. He also told me that he'll beam aboard the antidote. All I have to do is zap it into the victim's neck and he's cured. He also told me that the symptoms would eventually go away."

"Okay."

Ding.

"Ensign Cumming to Dr. Crusher."

"Dr. Crusher here. Go ahead."

"The leader of Callus is about to beam over the antidote. I thought you wanted to be here when that happened."

"Okay, thanks. Crusher out. Would you like to come sir?"

"Sure."

Then Captain Picard and Dr. Crusher walked to briskly to the transportation room. After they arrived in the room, Ensign Cumming pressed a button and instantly a small box of the antidote appeared on the floor.

Dr. Crusher ran up to it, grabbed the box and she rushed to sickbay as fast as she could. Wesley was getting worse minute by minute. She quickly opened up the box and she injected it into her son. She had to wait a few minutes for the antidote to take affect. Then she sent the rest back to Daphes.

Fifteen minutes later, Dr. Crusher could see some improvement in her son. He started to stop shaking and the color in his face returned. Even though she knew the worse was over, she continued to sit by his bedside until all of the symptoms went away.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7 A week later

Wesley Crusher was feeling a lot better and feeling like himself once again. His mother told him everything that had happened.

"How are you feeling, son?"

"A lot, lot better. I'm sorry that I tried to scratch you. I'm your son and I would never, ever do that to you."

"It's okay. I forgive you."

"Okay. I love you mom. Thanks for figuring out what was wrong with me."

"I love you also and you're welcome. Now do you think your feeling up to it by returning back to work?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay. Off you go."

They hugged and then Wesley returned back to the bridge. They had briefed the man in charge of the convention that they were going to be a week late.

"Welcome back, Ensign Crusher."

"It feels good to be back, sir."

"Ensign, warp eight," Captain Picard said.

"Yes, sir," Wesley Crusher replied pushing a few buttons.

"Engage!"

The End


End file.
